


I've Just Seen A Face

by apparently_clowns_kill



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparently_clowns_kill/pseuds/apparently_clowns_kill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin is in love with Vic, his sixth grade best friend. There's just one problem, Vic is adverse to love, and seems to have forgotten Kellin entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Zoe).



I remember it hurt, watching him hurt. The way he smiled his fake smile and laughed his fake laugh, pretending to be happy for a boyfriend he didn't truly care for. He didn't love him. He loved the drugs he provided and the thrill that came with them, but he didn't love him. He never had, and I knew why. Vic had changed since sixth grade, becoming slowly addicted to heroin and losing the happy cheerfulness I'd once been a part of every day. He'd forgotten me and the rest of our old group of friends, joining his brothers small group and eventually staring to date Jaime, a boy in the grade below ours and, if I'm honest, a massive douche. One thing about Vic hadn't changed though. He was still highly opposed to actual love. Yeah he dated, but that was more for the drugs and the sex than anything else. He'd thrown away any hope of love the day his mom died. The way his father longed for her, someone who would never be able to come back, who he would never see again. He vowed to himself that he would never get that way. That all love ended in was hurt and sadness. I intended to prove him wrong .

At times I started to agree with Vic. When I watched people walking morosely down the street, sad, lonely or maybe just tired, I started to think. Was it really worth it? The way I was living? Just wandering through my life. No not even wandering. Sleepwalking. Infatuated with a boy who didn't even remember my name, and probably didn't care to find out. But then I'd see him again and it would all come flooding back. I didn't live in the moment because I was waiting for the special one. The one where the only person who had the ability to make me feel hundreds of different things at once realized he felt the same way about me. Every time I started to doubt my romantic view of human life the realist boy in my tenth grade math class pulled me back to it and, though I was sure he would never love me, I kept loving him. Waiting for the moment when I could finally stop sleepwalking, and start to truly live.


	2. Forgive and forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute fucking trash I'm sorry

Sitting in math I couldn't help but drift into a daydream. Vic was sitting at the desk to the left of me, high as all hell and practically drooling as he slept. As I stared at him my mind filled with thoughts of how I wished I could fall asleep next to him, my body wrapped around his and our fingers entwined. He awoke and I quickly tried to make it look as if I hadn't been watching him. After about 40 seconds something landed on the desk in front of me. I picked up the crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it. I rolled my eyes as I read it. Vic's handwriting was just as shit as it had been in 6th grade, though now I could probably blame that on how stoned he was. I scoffed at the words. " _Better stop checking me out Quinn, or my boyfriend might have your hide."_ I glanced over at Vic, who was smirking at me cockily. I scribbled a reply and threw it back at him, hitting him square on the nose with it and making him jump. He was so high he didn't even see it coming. At the sound of the bell I scrambled to my feet and hurriedly left, pretending not to here Vic's arrogant remark of "I know I'm hot and all but I'm out of your league so don't let your math grade drop because of me" as I passed. Cocky motherfucker. I swear to god I'm going to make Jaime's life hell for changing Vic so much.

* * *

 It's been six weeks and Vic hasn't made another attempt to speak to me. Maybe he will if I turn up at his boyfriends party with drugs. I can only hope. The moment I step in I regret it. There's well over 70 people here and I'm prone to anxiety attacks in a crowd of 30. Nevertheless I push my way through the crowd, searching for Vic. I find him eventually, but its not good. Jaime's got him hidden in some room, and is beating the shit out of him.He doesn't stop when he sees me, just carries on, spitting verbal abuse at him too. I push him off of Vic and smash his head into a wall, knocking him out cold. Scooping Vic up I run to my car, driving home as fast as I can. It's not long until Vic wakes up, having passed out in my car. As I patch up his head he stares at me, confusion written on his features. 

"Why'd you help me?" He asks and I shrug. "I've been a dick to you since seventh grade, I didn't deserve your help"

"True friendship withstands time and distance, and douchey misjudgements made by the other. You were there for me through everything, right up until I came out. Yeah you were a homophobic bastard, and I hated you for it, but then you realised you were gay too and I forgave you. After all you were just as confused as I had been, and that makes people spiteful. So no hard feelings, okay Vic?"

"No. You can't just forgive me like that. I've been practicing an apology since the day I came out, and I want you to be mad, to shout at me. I deserve it" I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm not shouting at you Vic. I refuse. You were an asshole, but friends forgive friends. So forget it. You can sleep in my bed tonight, you're not going home like this, your dad will flip. I'll take you home tomorrow" I smiled at him and flipped off the light, heading downstairs and curling up on the couch, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 


	3. I missed you *slight self harm mentions*,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is terrible and I'm sorry I'm shit at writing *cries* I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ZOE BECAUSE SHES AWESOME AND I LOVE HER AND SHES PROBABLY THE ONLY PERSON READING THIS SO YOU GO ZOE YOU ABNOSOME HUMAN BEING <3

I woke up the next morning to the sensation of cold hands wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes expecting to see my little sister but was instead met with the beautiful sight of Vic. I smiled and slowly tried to shift out of his grip, but ended up falling off the couch with a loud bang and no doubt waking up everyone who was home.

"Kels?" Vic mumbled, his adorable morning voice hadn't differed from when we were 11 and I felt my insides do back-flips at his cuteness.

"Sorry Vic, I was just gonna make breakfast, go back to sleep" I said, but I could tell that wasn't gonna happen. When he wasn't stoned out of his head Vic was still the bubbly kid I was best friends with 5 years ago. The moment he was awake it was like he'd drank an entire swimming pool of caffeinated drinks and it was exhausting. 

"Can I help?!" he sounded so excited that I couldn't bring myself to refuse. As we made breakfast together I felt his gaze on me and looked up. He blushed and looked away but I caught his chin in my hand and turned his face back to me.

"I missed you Vic" I whispered softly, finally letting him know how much it hurt when he left me lonely. I took a deep breath and pulled my shirt off, revealing an array of cuts on my stomach, from just below my belly button to just underneath my ribs. After he had abandoned me I didn't know what to do. I felt alone. I felt unloved. I had soon turned to a small razor blade taking from the razor my mom gave me and it quickly became my only friend. I swore to myself a few months ago that I'd stop, and I had, but some of the cuts were so deep they'd only just started healing. "I stopped not long ago, because I knew that if we were still friends you'd be disappointed in me. But promise, please just promise me, that you'll stay for good this time. I'm scared that without you I'll go too far" I looked up at him, expecting anger but instead I just saw tears.

"I-I'm sorry Kel. I never intended to hurt you that bad. I cant be-"

"Stop" I cut him off "It wasn't just you. It was a lot of things. Don't you dare think it was all your fault. I stopped because of you. So stop" He was staring at me and I can only imagine what he was thinking as he pulled me into a tight embrace

"I'm never leaving you again" he mumbled into my shoulder. I smiled and buried my face in the crook of his neck, making up for all the hugs I'd missed over the past 5 years. I'd stopped cutting for a reason, and that reason was now in my arms once again. I had never been happier


End file.
